Lifetime of Regrets
by Shizukage
Summary: Well, my female character, Hikari is sent and sold to Akatsuki, but why? The story includes angst and I have rated it for safety. Please read and review.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters though I do own the OC, Hikari. **_

_**Prologue / Chapter One Rated T / M **_

**It was not the first time Hikari had been to this place, to Akatsuki headquarters. She'd been here a few years prior when she was a lot younger and only developing her skills as a ninja at Chuunin level. Her family had told her she'd have to return because she was valued by the members of Akatsuki, but little did she know that it would lead her into very dangerous territory and even the realms of death… **

**Her thin and pallid body sat there in the poorly lit room shivering at the coolness and dampness of the place. She remembered being here before, remembered seeing the people clad in black and red cloaks with powerful auras radiating from them. Cerise eyes and dark brown hair that could be classed as black; she wasn't a usual 15-year-old. Out of interest, she'd tried to learn more about Akatsuki but had only found that they were a criminal organisation made up of currently nine S-Rank ninja. **

**"Leader-sama, she is in here. The man dropped her off this morning," a voice that she was too familiar with spoke. She couldn't put a name to him but she knew she'd met him from the years prior. **

**The girl saw three shadowy figures enter the room and suddenly their presences were made clear by their power, "Good work, Itachi-sama, Kisame-sama," the person obviously the leader replied. **

**The two figures bowed and walked in closer to her along with 'Leader-sama'. She could barely see them though the candles did give a little bit of light. She clung closer to the edge of the metal seat she was sat on. The one the girl recognised as Itachi chuckled a little seeing her reaction. **

**"Do not worry child, you should be ok if you obey us." **

**The 'should' be ok did not prove to be helpful for the girl and in her mind she could only imagine the horrible scenarios she would be put into. **

**"We paid your father two thousand Yen and that's not much mind you," Itachi laughed again, "so little one, what is your name?" **

**The girl sat uncomfortably for a while until the eighteen-year-old came up to her and held her face close to his, "Hikari," she replied, frightened to the depths of her soul. **

**It was not a good situation to be in, nor did she actually think the situations would get better as Itachi and the shark-faced Kisame dragged her down a long corridor. She feared for what they were going to do. **

_**Flashback **_

"**_Do as you please with her for now, Itachi. Kisame, I'd like you to go on a mission though," he then smirked handing a scroll over to the taller Akatsuki member. _**

_**End flashback **_

"**Itachi-san, where are you taking me?" Hikari asked, voice trembling as Kisame left them. **

**The Sharingan user stared at her, "To my room. You'll be staying with me for quite some while, until we are _ready_," was his monotone reply. **

**They came to a door that read 'Uchiha Itachi' and the elder ninja quickly opened it and flung the girl inside. **

**"You'll do as I say, or else," he warned. **

**Hikari began to cry and hiccupped on her tears, "Y-yes, Itachi-san." **

**The older ninja pointed her towards a chair and told her to sit down whilst he took a shower and to not move an inch whilst he was gone. Hikari listened to the running water and the slight sound of humming coming from the male inside. She tried to unnerve herself looking at the bag he'd also thrown at her before going into the shower. He'd said to change into what was in there. She carefully took out a black miniskirt, white shirt with black fishnet to wear underneath and a black tie and fishnet tights along with a pair of small black boots with ruby laces. **

* * *

**Sorry it was short, but it is only a prologue! Interesting in the next few chapters hopefully and I hope you review. It may become the rating I rated it as later on. **


	2. Chapter 1

Ok, I must give a really big thank you to the people who reviewed the prologue. I was tired and considering it isn't my best work I'm really glad you liked it. As I said, it may become the rating I rated the whole story, though it may be a few chapters beforehand. This chapter may include angst and maybe some contents of a definite 'T' rating. As I said before, I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters; they belong to Masashi Kishimoto hope I spelt that right. Only Hikari currently belongs to me as an OC, more OC's may be added. We'll just have to wait and see, won't we? Oh, and I am listening to Linkin Park and some Japanese artists when I write this, he he. Music helps me sometimes.

P.S- Slight Deidara / Sasori

_**Chapter One - Alone and Afraid **_

Hikari was cautious as she changed into her new clothing, feeling slightly intimidated by the fact that Itachi could walk out any minute and see her pale, deathly skin. Since she was about eight years of age her father had told her about a curse that plagued their families seventh generation, the generation little Hikari was from. He'd told her that it could kill a person if not used properly but after years of telling her he'd never give her away, why did he sell her?

"Father, you lied," she whispered, clutching the bag the clothes had been in, "you lied and now you're going to be in Hell and suffer how I am."

Even if it was a whisper, the Uchiha could hear her from where he stood, just behind her chair. He was so fast she had not seen him or even _heard _him. A chuckle was heard, he seemed to like doing that. The anxious girl was shivering in horror as his hand rested on her left shoulder blade, rubbing it to some extent.

"Why hate your father? When you don't even know the truth, little girl," he laughed, pulling away his hand and walking over to the desk which was positioned at the opposite side of the room.

He only had a towel placed around his waist and she could see the slender body that belonged to the Akatsuki ninja. He went into a chest-of-drawers and took out what seemed to be black trousers and a netted top which a ninja usually would wear underneath their normal top. Hikari turned away whilst he changed into what he had gotten out. '_Doesn't he have the decency to go into the bathroom or something?' _she thought, blushing madly at a thought she should not have had.

The elder person sat down on his bed that was only a little apart from the desk, "So, Hikari, I can do whatever I want with you," he laughed, looking directly at the young woman, "how does that make you feel?"

She wriggled on the seat uncomfortably, "Scared."

"Thought so," Itachi smirked, another one of his habits, "well, may as well put you to good use. In two weeks we should be _ready. _So, until then I am your master and you'll obey me without question. Understand?"

She nodded her head faintly not looking up at the male, too afraid to see if there was any emotion what so ever on his face. Itachi got up and made his way back to his desk where he reached into the drawer nearest to him and pulled out a tube of something unfamiliar to the watching girl.

"I think your first task will be a nice massage for me," he explained, "rub this into your hands though, it's special medical cream."

He pulled the girl off of her chair and then laid down on the bed taking of his newly worn top. Hikari knew a lot about massaging for she'd had siblings who'd always be asking for them. The male laying on the bed looked up at her expectantly, red Sharingan eyes glaring at her. She fell to her knees beside his bed and rubbed the cream into her hands like he'd instructed. She then tried to begin the massage placing her icy cool hands on his back and rubbing gently with a little bit of force. Itachi grunted, obviously not satisfied.

"I-is something w-wrong, Itachi-san?" the teenager asked, feeling nervous and ashamed of herself.

In response the elder ninja grabbed Hikari by the arms and pulled her on top of him and then turned back onto his stomach, "There was."

Hikari understood and got back to kneading her hands on his shoulders and down the middle of his back. After a short amount of time she heard him grunt, "Harder if you don't mind," and so she did. From what she could tell from the balcony doors, it was evening. '_I'd have dinner about now…' _she thought when her stomach grumbled. Unfortunately, Itachi was not quite asleep to not hear it and turned around to face her.

The smirk she'd seen earlier returned, "Can you cook?" he retorted.

"Umm, I think so, Itachi-san," she replied, hands shaking as he looked up at her with gleaming eyes.

"Very well then. Sasori, Deidara, Hidan and Leader-sama are the only ones here other than you. Perhaps you can cook something up to our taste," he smirked again, she was getting sick of it.

"Ok."

With that, both ninja got up off of the bed and walked out of the door, after Itachi had put on and adjusted his cloak.

-AAA-

They entered a room that appeared to be a kitchen where two other members of Akatsuki sat playing a game of cards. One was a redhead that Itachi told Hikari was named Sasori and the other had blonde hair and looked much like a girl; his name being Deidara. They looked up and smirked just like the raven-haired ninja had done before to the girl.

"Hikari-chan, please cook something good for us," Itachi pushed her over to the counter where knives and chopping boards were placed, "something _edible_."

She nodded bleakly looking in the cupboards for anything she could use to cook. '_I wonder if they like rice and miso soup…' _she thought inattentively, pulling out a packet of 'boil-rice'. Next to it was the ingredients she needn't for the miso soup recipe she'd been taught long ago and so she began with her cooking, finding a small pan out and finding the bowls and trays to serve it on.

"So, Sasori, Deidara, what do you think of the addition?" Itachi laughed, picking up a pile of five cards.

The blonde-haired Akatsuki was the first to reply, "She's hot."

"Yeah, I'm agreeing with Deidara, but still…" Sasori trailed off, leaving the people in the room confused.

A few moments later, Hikari served the boiling hot miso soup and rice along with sake to the three ninja who gratefully excepted it. '_They like it, I'm glad,' _she thought as Deidara asked for more rice cheekily. A grin came to place itself upon the young girl's face and she quickly refilled it, not wanting to make him angry. The three Akatsuki members then finished and played cards again until Deidara came to suggest something.

"We should go and get some ice-cream from the nearby village!" his smile was beaming even when both Itachi and Sasori glared at him for being hyperactive today, "What do you think, Hikari-chan?" he turned to face the girl who smiled vigorously.

Itachi shot her a glare and then gave in to the fact that Deidara now had Sasori on his side, "Fine."

So, that is how they all ended up leaving the Akatsuki lair and heading for ice-cream with a 'little-bit-more-happy' Hikari.

-AAA-

"Ah! I'll have peppermint, please!" Deidara told the man serving him as he peered through the glass to where the 'Heaven for all Ice-cream Lovers' was. "The girl will have raspberry and the other two will have umm, what do you want again Itachi, Sasori-danna?" is that the right honorific?

Itachi shot him a glare, "Blueberry."

"Vanilla and chocolate, please, Deidara-chan," Sasori replied, smirking, "hey, maybe afterwards we should walk through the forest and get some fresh air," he then suggested.

"That would be good, Sasori-danna!" the blonde hyperactively replied, grabbing the four ice-cream cones and paying the man.

Hikari, Itachi and Sasori took their cones and began their peaceful walk through the forest. Hikari was beginning to be ok around the Akatsuki ninja, but she still felt afraid of what Itachi or the other two might make her do. Feelings spun through her, feelings of anger, sadness and some of joy and happiness. Deidara and Sasori began to tease each other when they stopped, complaining about who was better-looking and who was more powerful; typical ninja really.

"Itachi-san," Hikari asked as smoke filled the air where Sasori and Deidara had been and punches could be heard.

The Uchiha turned to her, "Hai?"

Hikari twiddled her thumb together nervously, "I was just wondering…umm, what are you going to make me do over these two weeks, if you could give me an idea."

"You don't want to know, nee-chan," he replied, finishing his ice-cream cone and taking a walk along the edge of the lake that was before them.

Azure and cobalt colours could be seen in the slight waves and Hikari looked out over to them, also wondering about what they would have to be 'ready' for at the end of the two weeks. She laughed when Deidara managed to sneak up on Itachi and plunge him into the water, drenching his Akatsuki cloak that he seemed to adore. He shot her a glare and Sasori who was sitting next to her at the time. When a few hours had passed of the Akatsuki members teasing and annoying the hell out of each other, they left, heading back to the Akatsuki lair where Hikari knew she would face a worse challenge than cooking.

-AAA-

They entered Itachi's room once more. Hikari wondered where she'd sleep, though she knew it'd probably be on the cold and damp floor, shivering of the cold and wanting a quilt of some sort. She was already shivering as the room was bitterly icy and just looking over at Itachi clad in a wonderfully warm cloak was enough to make her blood boil in jealousy.

Hikari tried to keep calm though as he took it off and stripped down to his shorts, obviously his ideal nightwear. He went into the bathroom for a few moments before coming back, hair down. He smiled at her as he went to sit down on his comfy double-sized bed with dark coloured bedding.

"You have a choice," he began.

"For what?" she asked, slowly, curious to his sudden sentence.

He smirked, "You can either sleep on the floor, or with me. Take your choice. I wouldn't give you a blanket or anything if you choose the floor anyway. You'll probably freeze to death," he laughed maliciously yet Hikari knew he was just trying to taunt her.

"I-I choose…" she stuttered, not knowing what her reply should be; the floor didn't look inviting and the fact of sleeping without a blanket or some cover was nerve racking, "t-to sleep with y-you, Itachi-san," she finally finished, knowing she may have just made a _very_ bad choice.

"I thought the cold wasn't your cup of tea, Hikari-chan. Come here and sleep then," he motioned to the cosy looking space next to him and so she approached carefully, not wanting to be tricked.

Hikari took off her boots and then the tie, sliding onto the bed where the Uchiha looked at her from where he was know laying down. A wave of terror struck her when the male reached over and began to hug her with his strong arms, pulling up the quilt to comfort her. "Good night," she heard him whisper, before his breathing went into a calm breath. This situation Hikari was in scared her; she had never even been hugged by her siblings, never mind another boy…

'_So vulnerable. These next two weeks will be fun,' _Itachi thought, not fully unconscious, '_and hopefully tonight will be as well." _

Ok, that was a little longer than the last one, two pages longer. - I'm happy that I was capable of writing this much and I hope you enjoyed this. Please review. Next chapter may include nearer to M rated scenarios.


	3. Chapter 2

Thought I'd get onto the second chapter immediately third chapter depending on if you count the prologue as a chapter. I am finding this fan fiction really fun to write and hopefully I will get better at it and intrigue you to continue to read. I hope I can write to your expectations! By the way, if the characters seem OOC, sorry.

Ok, again I'm listening to Linkin Park, XD, I need a new obsession. Ok, they're not an obsession but their songs have emotion in them and mean something so I get ideas he he, and Hikaru Utada who sings KH2's song is like, wow. Onto the story! Maybe a bit more into the high-T and low-M ratings this chapter as well…

_**Chapter Two - Fun and Games; Punishment and Torture **_

Hikari and Itachi both were lying on the double-sized bed after Itachi had given her the two choices: Bed or Floor. She thought he was asleep, he knew that and so he decided to have a little fun with her that night.

"Hikari-chan, turn around to face me," he whispered, frightening her beyond belief.

She did as he asked, wondering what he wanted . The Uchiha knew it would be fun to annoy her, or at least scare her a little more. "Good."

Hikari was incredibly close to the attractive ninja's face and she felt a blush spread over her cheeks. She could feel his warm breath on her lips and face, she could see his ruby Sharingan eyes, but she was too afraid to move. Itachi smirked a little seeing her reaction and leant a little closer to her, lips brushing a little. Her blush became an even deeper shade of cherry-red and her eyes continued to search the Uchiha's. '_She's anxious,' _he thought, feeling her heartbeat raise rapidly. Her dark chocolate hair spread over her front and back, reaching down to her waist and her cerise eyes could not stay away from _his. _Itachi took this as a good opportunity to get what he wanted out of his 'slave'. She was at his mercy to say the least.

He locked their lips together in a passionate kiss I did look for another word than passionate…I swear. Hikari did not know how to react, she'd never been told about these things, never been explained to about love. On the other hand, Itachi knew what he was doing and held her tighter to deepen the kiss on her cherry-coloured lips. He pulled away after a few more seconds enjoying it to the extent and then caught his breath again.

"Ita-Itashi-san," Hikari the stunned girl stuttered, "w-what w-was that f-for?"

He smirked, "It's more fun this way."

Again he pulled her in for another kiss, shocking her once more and she tried to retaliate this time, but was little in effect. Itachi pulled back seeing her reaction and his smirked just grew even further.

"You needed a punishment, so this is it," he explained.

"Punishment? F-for what?" Hikari asked, the blush on her face staying with the closeness they were at.

He chuckled, "Hmm, you talk too much," and that was enough to settle the conversation as he bit her neck slightly, going down to her shoulder with his mouth.

Again she did not know how to react and she blushed when made a noise unfamiliar to her. Itachi smirked, licking her cheek and kissing her again and again. She did not like this 'punishment', it was too close and personal.

"Itashi-san, please don't do this anymore," she begged, yanking his hair.

"Hmm, well, I don't want to stop. It's a punishment, remember?" he smirked, locking his lips against hers again, earning a yelp from her too-tired-to-fight body.

'_He won't stop, please make him stop,' _Hikari thought whilst tears began to run down her face. Her lips were being easily bruised and down her neck small bite marks were left, dry blood possessing them. She now knew this was a nightmare come true. Her hands were gripping Itachi's shirt painfully for both of them and he eased her hands off eventually, continuing the kisses and bites down the front of her neck.

The tears fell and she could not bring herself to stop. _He _saw this, _he _enjoyed this. Torture, mental and physical. Her shirt was easy for him to yank off, practically ripping it off her skin excruciatingly. She cried in anguish; she was trapped in this hellhole of a punishment. She still did not understand what she'd done wrong though…

"Don't worry, I have two weeks to make you feel worse pain," he chuckled, licking her bare stomach and bellybutton. He had tight hold of her arms now and she could not move whether or not she wanted to do so; all she could do was lay still and let him do whatever punishment it was he was planning on doing. It was too much for her, she just wanted to die. '_Get him off of me, please,' _she continued to thought as he got on top of her and continued biting her in a way that was like thousands of mini piranhas were on her.

"G-get o-off me, I-Itachi," she whimpered, as he locked their lips together, this time earning a scratches on his shoulder from a bite he had given her on her lower lip. Crimson fluid ran down from her mouth and he kissed her again pushing his tongue into her mouth making her gag.

"You can't tell someone superior to you what to do," he snapped, digging his nails into her bare shoulder-flesh and again reaching to her stomach, licking it and then he grabbed hold of her skirt's fastening and took it off of her, as well.

'_Is he going to…?' _Hikari couldn't bare this, she would rather be asphyxiated in a bathtub, no matter how disturbing that sounds.

As he was about to pull off her bra and panties a knock came at the door and he got up immediately, cursing at the rude invasion.

"What?" he viciously asked when he opened the door; there stood Deidara, whose eyes widened when he saw Hikari bleeding from her mouth and half-naked.

The blonde turned to Itachi, "Leader-sama has asked you to see him now. It's urgent."

"Hmph. Fine."

Itachi left the room and Deidara shut the door and walked over to the shaking young woman. He sat before her and looked at what his comrade had 'so far' done.

'_Itashi, you shouldn't hurt her. You know what she is,' _he thought, pulling the girl into a loose embrace.

He shook his head as he pulled back, "Go and take a bath," he commanded, "cleanse them wounds and just do as Itachi says in the future, he can be worse, as sorry as I am to say that."

"Y-yes, Deidara-chan," Hikari stuttered like usual getting up and walking over to the bathroom where she began to run a bath.

'_If Deidara-chan hadn't of came, how far would he have gone?' _she wondered, testing the water to see if it was warm enough and then taking off her bra and panties and entering the water. '_He might have raped me,' _she continued to think, '_I-I can't believe t-that.' _What Hikari didn't realise was Deidara was at the door watching her.

"Kari-chan, you should come and stay in mine and Sasori's room for the rest of the night. It might be less nerve racking," he suggested, getting her immediate attention.

"H-hai."

Ok, that was umm, shorter, but I had to end it there for an obvious reason. This:

_**What should Deidara, Sasori, Itachi and any of the other members of Akatsuki get Hikari to do during the two weeks? **_

**_A - _**Well, it's not an optional choice question, just tell me any ideas you have and I will see if it'll fit. It can be pretty much anything, even death. That'd be twisted, XD.

Please review and thank you to Itachisgurl24 for reviewing both the prologue and chapter one. I hope I get some more fans for this fan fiction.


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you to all who reviewed and for the wonderful ideas; I have certainly taken them into account, but you'll just have to see what I have in store, he he. I have to say, I'm enjoying this and I know the stories a little odd. The explanation of what the heck this '_ready' _thing is will come soon, I think. The suspense he he, well, not. But any who… heh heh. Also, thank you for the correction of danna and donno. By the way, I understand Itachi's a little OOC, but there is always a reason for my actions in my writing.

_**Chapter Three - More of a Friend than an Enemy **_

It was a little while before Hikari got out of the bathtub and dried her hair and silky ashen skin. As she exited the bathroom, Sasori had found his way to Itachi's room and was listening to Deidara's explanation of what had happened. '_Do they care?' _Hikari asked herself, putting on some new clothes similar to the last ones. She looked at Sasori and Deidara a few times finding herself uncomfortable around them because of their gender.

"Hey! Kari-chan! You coming now?" Sasori asked, smiling and gesturing for me to follow no matter what my answer would have been.

The young girl followed, smiling a little now. Deidara held her close to him whilst they walked down the corridors to their room.

"So, you ok now, Kari-chan?" Deidara eventually asked, leading into their room with Sasori.

She turned to face him, "Y-yes, arigatou." (Is that how you spell it, XD?)

Their room was larger than Itachi's with two double-sized beds and highly decorated bed polls. Hikari looked around for a while seeing that it was a lot to take in and then realising Sasori had been trying to talk to her.

"G-gomen," she apologised.

The redhead smirked, "It's ok, Kari-chan. Anyway, you'll be staying here until Leader-sama hears about what Itachi did to you. It's unlike him, very unlike him. He's been acting kind of strange recently…" he then stopped looking over at the blonde who was searching through their mini-fridge, "hey, Dei-chan, what you looking for?" he asked, pouting when the blonde teased him about his lack of trust.

"Just…" he paused, "this!" at that second he pulled out a well-packed box of sushi and rice, finding some chopsticks.

"What you going to do with that?" Sasori asked, confused.

A sly smile rose on the other Akatsuki's face and then he opened it and began to it, "What you do with food, Sasori-donno."

The red haired ninja showed a look of disgust then turned back to the girl at his side, "Let's play truth or dare. I need a good laugh."

Deidara's eyes widened as much as Hikari's did and both soon realised they wouldn't be getting out of the game unless they dropped dead. Sasori sat down with his legs crossed waiting for the other two to follow and soon they did.

"Very well, Dei-chan, truth or dare?" the redhead asked.

Deidara thought over this for some time, "Dare."

"Hmm. Ok then. Let us do your hair," Sasori's smirk was unbelievable and Hikari laughed so much she nearly suffocated, not being able to stop.

"W-what? My beautiful hair? Sasori-donno! That's mean!"

"You'll get your chance to inflict humility on us, now take your hair down-" Sasori was rudely interrupted by a knock at the door and their fun was signalled over.

"Damn. Leader-sama must want you…" Deidara sarcastically retorted, hanging onto his blonde locks for dear life.

It so happened that Leader-sama wanted _both _of them immediately and so Hikari was left alone in the room where the fun never did rise above asking the dare.

-AAA-

"Itachi! You have violated what I said for you to _not _do! This is unacceptable. The girl is precious, she is not a toy to be played with and broken at your mercy!" Leader-sama's voice was strict and even Sasori and Deidara winced when he hit the almighty Uchiha down to the floor.

The raven-haired ninja stared up at him with red Sharingan eyes, a trickle of blood running slightly from his mouth, "Hn. She's so easy to control though…" he muttered, but to his unluckiness Leader-sama heard and kicked him in the chest, making Itachi cough up a bit of crimson fluid.

"She may be easy to control, but hell if you hurt her again…I'll kill you," he finished.

'_Then I'll have to hurt her again and she what he actually does…' _Itachi thought, not thinking anything of the threat his boss had just given him.

Sasori and Deidara were staring in horror and Kisame and Zetsu had just returned from a mission to see all of it, as well… The Uchiha was officially not acting right. That threat wasn't directed to him, but something else.

-AAA-

I know, short, but I just wanted to get across what the heck happens now, XD. Not that I did a good job or it, may rewrite. Please review, as well!

-Shizukage (Mai)


End file.
